


Двадцать девятый сонет

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), sige_vic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Malfoy Family Feels (Harry Potter), Multi, Pre-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Romance, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Драко и Астория определяются с образованием для Скорпиуса, а также Драко декламирует сонет Шекспира.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Двадцать девятый сонет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sonnet 29: A Drastoria Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721133) by [torestoreamends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torestoreamends/pseuds/torestoreamends). 



> Автора вдохновила на написание этого текста декламация 29 сонета Джеймсом Говардом, исполнителем роли Драко Малфоя в пьесе. Русский текст сонета цитируется в переводе А. Финкеля.

В этот весенний день солнце ярко светит с лазурного неба, а все розы в саду цветут одна пуще другой. Драко и Астория, взявшись за руки, прогуливаются между розовыми кустами, а Скорпиус несется впереди, во все горло крича о бабочках, пчелках и любимых цветах.

– Не припомню, чтобы хоть когда-то в жизни меня переполняла такая энергия, – отмечает Астория, наблюдая за тем, как Скорпиус бегает от куста к кусту, не останавливаясь практически ни на секунду.

– Из меня он точно все силы вытягивает. Не представляю, каково это должно быть для тебя.

– На самом деле, это здорово. Просто… немного чересчур. Хотела бы я иметь силы, чтобы соответствовать.

Драко сжимает ее ладонь.

– Я бы тоже этого хотел.

Астория следит за тем, как Скорпиус присаживается, чтобы рассмотреть в траве ромашку.

– Мы ведь так и не решили, что будем делать с его образованием.

Драко бросает на нее взгляд, но по ее лицу невозможно ничего прочитать.

– Ну да, пока не решили. Я так понимаю, у тебя есть какие-то соображения?

– Дафна отправляет своих детей в местную маггловскую школу. До Хогвартса, разумеется. У них там будет чтение, письмо, музыка, география, маггловская история и даже маггловское естествознание. Звучит довольно-таки интересно.

Драко фыркает.

– Уверен, что так и есть.

– Но ты не одобряешь.

– Я этого не говорил.

– Тебе и не обязательно. – Астория бросает на него лукавый взгляд, и он закатывает глаза.

– Дело не в том, что я не одобряю… Просто я не уверен, что мне нравится мысль о том, что Скорпиус подвергнется…

– Внимание, ты ступаешь на опасную почву.

Драко выпускает руку Астории и легонько тыкает ее в бок.

– Неправда. Помолчи и хотя бы минуту послушай своего мужа.

– Хорошо, замолкаю, чтобы ты мог сам выкопать себе яму. Вперед. – Она прижимает к губам палец.

– Ничего я не собираюсь копать!

Астория молча поднимает брови. Драко вздыхает.

– Все, что я пытаюсь сказать… В общем, мне не нравится мысль о том, что Скорпиус подвергнется некачественному образованию. И я совершенно не имею в виду, что все маггловское образование некачественное. Напротив – уверен, что оно прекрасно. Но я читаю газеты, которые ты оставляешь по всему дому, Астория. Эти политики, которые вмешиваются в систему маггловского образования… В итоге оно выглядит ужасно непоследовательным, переменчивым, как ветер, а эти экзамены… Представь себе, как они могут выбить всю радость обучения из такого любопытного ребенка, как Скорпиус. Вот о чем я волнуюсь. Ты только посмотри на него.

Они оба молча наблюдают за Скорпиусом. Все его внимание сосредоточено на конкретном цветке. Сообразив, что родители на него смотрят, он поднимает взгляд и расплывается в широкой улыбке.

– Пчелка! – Скорпиус указывает пальцем на цветок, отгибает лепестки и выворачивает стебель так, чтобы им было видно. – Смотрите!

– Он любит мир, – тихо говорит Драко, – любит учиться. Я не хочу, чтобы он это утратил.

Астория переплетает свои пальцы с его и пытается заглянуть в лицо.

– Это не тот ответ, который я от тебя ждала. Прости.

Драко поднимает руку Астории и целует ее.

– Я пока не заслужил кредит доверия. Не волнуйся, я над этим работаю.

– Нет, заслужил, и продолжаешь заслуживать каждый день. Просто я иногда забываю об этом.

Драко опускает голову, подозревая, что мог покраснеть, и стараясь это скрыть.

– Да и вообще… Ни ты, ни я не ходили в школу до Хогвартса – и все с нами было в порядке. В конечном счете.

– Ну да. Но мне кажется, для него будет полезно познакомиться с другими детьми и завести друзей. Специалисты по маггловскому образованию утверждают, что социальное развитие очень важно.

– Мы можем почаще навещать с ним его кузенов. Мне нравится Дафна. У нее прекрасный винный погреб.

Астория со смешком тыкает его локтем под ребра.

– Что не так с нашим винным погребом?

– Гораздо веселее пить чужое дорогое вино. Когда пьешь свое собственное, иногда испытываешь болезненные ощущения. На самом деле, вот чему мы могли бы научить Скорпиуса в ходе домашнего обучения.

– Натаскать его на роль самого юного в истории сомелье?

– Нет. Научить изящно и с благодарностью принимать гостеприимство других людей. Это ведь и есть социальное образование, о котором говорят твои маггловские эксперты.

– Почему-то я не уверена, что они именно это имели в виду… – Она берет мужа под руку, и они идут вслед за Скорпиусом, который убегает все дальше по лужайке, пропадая из вида. – Чему еще ты стал учить бы нашего сына дома?

– Конечно же, истории. Языкам – можем даже основы рун с ним освоить. Литературе – всей классике.

– Маггловскую классику мы тоже включаем?

– Например?

– Остин. Бронте.

Драко морщит нос.

– Романтические истории?

Астория толкает его в бок.

– А что бы выбрал ты?

– Шекспира.

– И это говорит человек, презирающий романтику?

– По крайней мере, Шекспир еще написал много трагедий и исторических пьес.

– А также красивейших сонетов, которые считаются классикой романтической поэзии.

Далеко впереди они видят Скорпиуса, который бежит обратно к ним, возбужденно размахивая руками.

– Некоторые из его сонетов действительно вполне актуальны, – признает Драко.

Астория с улыбкой сжимает его руку.

– Например?

– Допустим… Двадцать девятый. – Драко выпускает Асторию, чтобы развернуться к ней всем корпусом, и слегка покашливает. – «Когда людьми и счастьем обойден, Не знаю я, что делать мне с собой, В глухое небо тщетно рвется стон, И горько плачу над своей судьбой. Себя за это…» Ой, нет, что-то не то. Забыл…

Астория улыбается.

– Ты пропустил пару строчек. «Я завистью нещадною томим К чужой надежде, участи…»

Драко кивает и снова начинает декламировать, хором с Асторией:

– «…друзьям, К уму, таланту, доблестям чужим, Себя за это презирая сам…»

– Мама! Папа! – Скорпиус подскакивает к нам, размахивая чем-то, зажатым в руке. Астория прикладывает палец к губам и склоняется, чтобы взять Скорпиуса на руки.

– Ш-ш-ш, папа нам тут стихотворение декламирует.

Скорпиус разворачивается, уставившись на Драко широко распахнутыми глазами, а тот продолжает, стараясь не сбиться с настроения из-за того, что его аудитория внезапно увеличилась вдвое:

– «Но стоит лишь мне вспомнить о тебе… – Он протягивает руку и легонько щелкает Скорпиуса по носу. Тот хихикает и скашивает глаза на палец Драко. Когда Драко отнимает руку, Скорпиус прижимает к носу собственную, лучась весельем. Драко с улыбкой продолжает: – С земли угрюмой сердцем я взлечу Навстречу солнцу, благостной судьбе, Как жаворонок, к светлому лучу. Твоей любви, моей мечты о ней Я не отдам за троны всех царей».

Когда Драко заканчивает, Астория похлопывает ладонью по спине Скорпиуса в качестве аплодисментов, а Скорпиус одобрительно ухает. Драко отвешивает им небольшой поклон.

– Спасибо, спасибо. Я поражен, что, оказывается, помню весь текст.

– Мне понравилось! – одобряет Скопиус. – А о чем это?

– О любви, – отвечает Драко, улыбаясь Астории. – О сложностях. И, наверное, об искуплении. И правда – очень актуально.

– Этот сонет написал Шекспир, – объясняет Астория, ероша волосы Скорпиуса. – Он был знаменитым писателем. Мы с папой, возможно, будем тебе про него рассказывать, а также про другие вещи, чтобы ты уже многое знал перед тем, как отправиться в Хогвартс.

– О-о! – с восторгом выдыхает Скорпиус. – Я очень хочу знать обо всем!

– Не сомневаюсь. – Астория целует его в лоб. – Так что ты хотел нам показать?

Скорпиус машет рукой в глубь сада.

– Потрясающий цветок! Не знаю, как он называется. Вы мне должны сказать. Я вам покажу. – Он выкручивается из рук Астории и несется по траве.

Астория со вздохом обнимает Драко за талию.

– Да уж, такого вряд ли можно было бы удержать в рамках классной комнаты…

Драко качает головой.

– Нет. Не завидую бедному учителю, который попытается это сделать. Хотя подозреваю, что мы и будем этими бедолагами.

Астория смеется.

– Ты, возможно, еще пожалеешь, что решил обучать его самостоятельно.

– Не думаю. Вряд ли я пожалею о чем-то, что его касается.

Астория на несколько мгновений кладет голову ему на плечо.

– Тебе стоит почаще декламировать сонеты, знаешь? Я к этому могу быстро привыкнуть. У тебя отлично получается – подходящий голос.

Драко обнимает ее в ответ.

– Ради тебя я готов превратиться в безнадежного романтика.

– Какая жалость, а я-то думала, что ты давно в него превратился.

Драко смеется.

– Посмотрим. А сейчас, полагаю, мы должны поторопиться и выяснить, что нам хочет показать наш прекрасный неутомимый ребенок.

– Готова спорить – это окажется не цветок, а очередной мухомор.

– Базовая гербология! Вот что мы должны добавить в список обязательных предметов.

– Определенно. Ему еще предстоит изучить целый мир.

– Да, но учителя у него будут самые лучшие, хоть это и слегка нескромно.

Астория на мгновение останавливается, чтобы поцеловать его.

– Ну и пусть нескромно.

Они обнимают друг друга за талии и переходят на широкий, хоть и слегка неуклюжий шаг, радостно устремляясь по залитому солнцем саду на звуки отдаленного смеха Скорпиуса.


End file.
